Talk:Gecko Moria
Correct article title? Shouldn't this article really be titled "Gecko Moria"? Since when does English words have two "k"'s in them and end with an "h"? Gekko Moriah sounds as stupid as Jinbei, Zolo or Hordi. It was confirmed in a databook. Gekko, with two k's means moonlight. It was Gecko Moria up until we learned the correct spelling from the databook. 23:04, February 2, 2013 (UTC) But why does his last name end with an "h"? Even in the romanization it doesn't do that. Dunno. I don't come up with the romanizations, I just move the pages. If I had to guess, maybe so it could look similar to the English female name Moriah (Mo-rai-uh), but that's just me. 23:13, February 2, 2013 (UTC) @Sewil, there's no need for an actual reason. Why "Luffy" and not "Lufy", "Luffi", or "Ruffy"? We don't know, Oda chooses what looks best to him. @sff9, But he never romanized it as "Moriah" to begin with, but to "Moria", so who came up with the "Moriah" name? I don't think it was ever romanized as Moria, that's just how the scanlators decided to spell it. Oda comes up with all romanizations. 23:53, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Exactly. And no-one has yet used "Moriah". So why is it there I ask? Because it was first seen in a databook, and he hasn't appeared since his name was romanized so there's no reason to use it. Moriah is there because it is correct. What we (and scanlators) do is we take the spelling closest to how the name is pronounced and use that until we get a romanization, if we do at all. 00:21, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Oda didn't choose it, sff9. Whichever assistant worked on the databook did. SeaTerror (talk) 03:12, February 3, 2013 (UTC) And Oda approved on it. 03:14, February 3, 2013 (UTC) @ST, whatever, my point was there's no need for an explanation. (Though, in this case, I think the romanization is too original for it not to be Oda's. Nevermind anyway, we'll never know.) Reviving this. One of the limited edition set of cards given out to the initial 2 million Film GOLD theatergoers has this guy's name romanized as Gecko Moria. Pretty sure these cards are checked and approved by Oda himself since he drew the illustation used on one of the Joker cards specifically to be included in the set (first link) and he advertised them in one of his WSJ end comments (second link). But it's up to you guys to decide wether we should prioritize the databook over these cards or not. Right now, I'm for Gecko Moria. 23:36, August 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm all for Gecko Moria. Meshack (talk) 06:59, August 9, 2016 (UTC) I think we should stick with the databook. 07:03, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Almost all of the Japanese material use "Gecko Moria", not "Gekko Moriah" and even the English material use Gecko Moria. Also, on Pudding's talk page, SeaTerror said, "Besides everybody knows databooks are almost never written by the actual mangaka anyway." so why should we use what the used even though Oda is not likely the one doing the databook? Meshack (talk) 07:12, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Because Oda tells the writers, who are usually his assistants, what to put in it. It's hard to judge names with merchandise. I'm going to get nit-picky here for a second. He may have done the art, but we don't know if Oda did the lettering. Personally, after the Perona debacle, I'm hesitant to use merchandise as a source for names. 07:26, August 9, 2016 (UTC) The only material that doesn't use Gecko Moria is the databook. Databooks can have misprints. In Dragon Ball, a big debate is how old Bra is. One of the databooks said Age 778 and other databooks afterwards said Age 780. Same thing could have happened here. Just as JapaneseOPfan said, with the cards for Film Gold, since Oda drew the cards and he could have written those names or told someone to write the names. Meshack (talk) 07:33, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Your point is well taken, but I'm still skeptical.Let's let others weigh in. 07:36, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Bounty active again Since Moriah was revoked of his Shichibukai title, isn't his bounty active again once Doflamingo told him that the World Government dismissed him for deeming him too weak to carry on his Shichibukai title? I mean, even though he is not seen again since then nor heard of I think there should be the reference where he is deprived of the Shichibukai near the one showing his (former) bounty from chapter 455.-- 13:19, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Until we have evidence that he's still alive, we can't say his bounty is active again. 13:24, April 26, 2014 (UTC) We actually do. One of the databooks mentioned that he was spotted a few times either in Paradise or the New World. It should already be on there. What we don't know is if the Marines want to downplay his escape and retracted his bounty so they wouldn't look incompetent. 14:15, April 26, 2014 (UTC) They couldn't reinstate his bounty since they already had the newspapers print that he died during the war. 21:42, April 26, 2014 (UTC) If you really want to get technical, then his bounty would have been temporarily reinstated from the time his status was rescinded until the time Doflamingo should have killed him. And did the papers actually print the story or was that just what they were going to do assuming everything went to plan? 17:59, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Didn't Perona read that Moriah died in the paper? I thought that was the source we had for his alleged death. 18:42, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, you're right, it was in chapter 592. I only checked that after I posted. 18:48, April 27, 2014 (UTC) So are we dropping this topic, since he's been reported dead and they can't have an active bounty on a dead guy? 18:55, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. He's dead on paper, which means his bounty is retracted, assuming he hasn't done anything to draw attention to himself and get a new bounty or his old one reinstated. 23:50, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Birthday Hi im from China, and DEEP BLUE Chinese version said Moriah's birthday is Sep 6th. Here's the picture. 掘井者 (talk) 02:12, June 13, 2014 (UTC)掘井者 Escape from Marineford In SBS Volume 71 Oda seems to heavily imply that Absalom helped Moriah escape from Doflamingo. It fits with Doflamingo's statement that Moriah just went "poof." Even though it's technically just implication at the moment, I was wondering if it should be mentioned on the page somewhere. --Jo the Marten ಠ_ಠ 00:10, October 22, 2014 (UTC) It's speculation, so it shouldn't be added on the article yet. 00:12, October 22, 2014 (UTC) When speaking of "free-pen Absa" in the SBS Oda mentioned that Absa had to do with Moriah going "poof" so yeah it should be added if it hasn't been already Grievous67 (talk) 20:00, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Status Shouldn't Moriah's status be "unknown" rather than "alive"? There's conflicting info on whether he's dead or not. Blumenblatt (talk) 03:24, May 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Oda said in a SBS "Some People have seen him alive in the New World" so let's just leave it at that Grievous67 (talk) 19:58, May 27, 2015 (UTC) West Blue? It was stated Thriller Bark was originally from the WB, wouldn´t he be listed as a WB character then?Buttbug (talk) 02:29, December 21, 2015 (UTC)